


The Journal

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: (Working Title) Life through the eyes of her tattered notebook. R&R





	The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N:** My first posted story on here! Review and wish me luck!   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

 <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Some Random Compartment: 9:15 A.M. September 1st

I hate writing on the train. I get hand cramps, and my writing looks even worse that usual. 

But why am I writing then, you ask? Well, it’s all because of my parents. More my mom, actually. She used to keep a journal when she was my age, and said it helped her sort through all of her angsty-teenage-thoughts. My phrase, not her, quite obviously.

So, I’m sitting alone in this compartment, waiting for something interesting to happen. Which it won’t, so I’ll talk about the weather.

It’s kind of raining. More like sprinkling actually, and it give the scenery a weird sort of blue tinge. It’s a little bit like a horror movie.

Oh, damn, why did I have to picture that? Now I’ve got all sorts of spooky images running through my head. Some half-fried zombie head coming to suck my brains out, and such. What? It was Hermione who made me watch those muggle horror movies, not my choice… well, I kind of agreed… all right, I encouraged her. Happy?

So now I’m hearing these creepy fast footsteps outside the door. I can see a shadow passing over the frosted glass. And NO, I am not hyperventilating!

The doorknob is turning ever so slowly. I can hear the freaky-murder’s heavy breathing and it is freaking me out. Ohhhhh man, the door is being flung open and someone is stepping inside. They slam the door behind them and breathe a sigh of relief while locking the door. He, for I realize it is indeed a male now, slides down the door and rests his head on his bent knees. The top of his blond head is pretty attractive too. He’s got a normal t-shirt and jeans on, so I figure he must be Muggle-born or a half-blood. Wonder why I don’t recognize him. 

Oh great. I at least figured he’d notice me by now. What do I do? Demand he get out? Nah, too rude. Offer my assistance? Uck, too cliché. Maybe I’ll just awkwardly cough. Yeah, that’ll do.

-Cough cough- No response from Mr. Blonde Man.

-Loud cough- Still nothing

-Drops notebook on ground so it bangs- Haha, that did the trick! He raised his head. I think I can recognize him now.

Oh holy hell in a hand basket.

It’s Malfoy. 


End file.
